


他是你想的那个人吗？

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, FIFA World Cup 2010, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 我又开始自己发明cp了……enemy to lover（或者friend，自由理解），西班牙国家队2010世界杯群像，有很多人（特别是V白）的友情向。
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Víctor Valdés
Kudos: 3





	他是你想的那个人吗？

Víctor

“说实在的，你有没有过那么一瞬间，希望他断腿过？”   
在他自认为跟佩佩-雷纳（自从他们在国家队重聚后）混到足够熟后，在他们某一次2010世界杯前集训的傍晚，在他们晚练还没开始前，维克多留意到佩佩一个人站在酒店二楼的窗前，向外眺望。这不是很寻常。在训练之外，一般佩佩要么跟比利亚挤在一起笑得惊天动地，要么抱着电话跟他的老婆和女儿聊到地老天荒。他默不作声地溜达到佩佩身后，越过他的肩膀向外看，发现了佩佩在看什么：卡西利亚斯已经提前开始个人训练了。  
然后他嘴巴没忍住，溜出了一句不太适合的话。  
“当然了，”佩佩回答，看也没看他，仿佛早知道他在那里：“就像我们两个竞争巴萨一线队位置时候，我天天诅咒你断腿一样。”  
维克多大力锤了佩佩肩膀一拳，很重。佩佩夸张地嗷了一声，提腿要踹他，被他躲开了。  
“这样就很娘炮，你懂不。”他躲过佩佩第二次企图踹他的努力，“躲在后面诅咒别人，你怎么就不努力点把他扯下来呢？”  
“试过了，做不到。”佩佩耸了耸肩。  
“Loser。”他笑。  
“我是Loser，28岁才进国家队的你算什么？”雷纳呛他回去。  
“那当然是因为媒体都喜欢打扮得漂漂亮亮还跟著名记者约会的悲天悯人还特别喜欢摆出他爱所有人姿态的马德里小白脸圣人啦。”

说起来还挺奇怪的，他发现，自己虽然从大概八年起就被人拿来跟那个马德里爱哭鬼做比较，但他们从没分享过同一间更衣室。以前国家队的教练都很不喜欢他，雷纳即使离开了巴萨闯荡英超，在国门的顺位也总是在他之前。就算很少地那么一两次他被征招去（等于是公费旅游的、完全无用的、浪费洗澡水的、令人烦躁的）做第三门将，每次都还是那个爱哭鬼受伤不能来的情况。安德烈斯安慰他，说下次他一定会去的。  
“你不比他们任何一个人差！”安德烈斯执拗地告诉他，“国家队里都是很好的人，你会过得和在巴萨一样舒服。”  
他一开始也信了，毕竟那是安德烈斯说的，小安德烈斯是全世界最不可能说谎的人，特别是对他。但后来……慢慢地……太多失望堆积起来了。安德烈斯每次都极力避免在自己去国家队之前对他露出表示同情的目光，他知道维克多受不了这个。但其他人，特别是那些关心他又心直口快的人，比如哈维，是不会闭上嘴巴的。  
“是教练组的人对你有偏见吗？”在维克多表现得特别好的一段时间后，哈维发现下一次国家队大名单仍然没有他，气得在更衣室里骂出声来，“瞎子才不会看到你最近有多棒！”  
“也许他们怕我破坏国家队气氛。”他干巴巴地说，“觉得我会在训练时候突然跳起来去咬那些马德里狗。”  
“维克多！”小安德烈斯警告性地摇了摇头，而布斯克茨和皮克都为他的话笑了出来。他闭上嘴朝安德烈斯笑了笑，示意自己不会再说了。  
要是没有小安德烈斯，他可能会直接跟奥莱格一样，声明自己永远不会接受国家队征召，就算这样会被马德里人骂得狗血淋头，但起码部分加泰人会为他的“有种”而欢呼雀跃，不像现在这样两头不讨好。  
想到这里他翻了个白眼，能跟安德烈斯来世界杯他当然是高兴的，虽然这是他将近十年的职业生涯里，第一次长时间效力不是巴萨的队伍，而且还得跟一群他最不喜欢的人表现得很团结、很相亲相爱，呕。

*  
Iker

卡西发现巴尔德斯又在看自己了，虽然他很快就把目光移开去，继续让淋浴头的水流过他光光的头顶。  
有人对你有敌意是很容易被发现的，特别是在你身边没有多少这样的人的时候，这种感觉就像火烈鸟躲在天鹅群里一样显眼。尽管那个人挺hot，卡西在巴尔德斯背对他冲澡的时候在心里表达了对他背肌的赞叹——但这可对国家队不是好现象，有一个人天天游离在群体之外，还用他那双阴沉的眼睛时不时盯着你，像一头盘算着何时才是最佳进攻时期的狡诈的狼。这不行，卡西决定。  
俱乐部……确实，确实，他们俱乐部的问题不可能解决，但能不能起码忍一下，在这两个月里假装大家是个和谐快乐的大家庭？把注意力集中到比赛上去？他找过哈维，要求他去跟巴尔德斯说这事情，但哈维只是把手摊了一下。  
“做不到，伙计。”  
“但你也是队长！你应该……”  
“维克多不是针对你，他就这样。那副表情，我意思是。他不喜欢和每个不是巴萨的人打交道，而且已经很努力地表现得与你们相处融洽。无论他怎么想，他从来没有做过任何出格的事情，放心吧，他不会跟记者瞎说话或者训练时候给你使绊子的。”  
“但我感觉他在针对我。”卡西咕哝道，他说不出来，但他就知道。  
“瞎说。他干嘛要针对你？拜托，我们是快三十岁了，不是十岁。”  
卡西难以置信地看着哈维，难道他素来以敏锐著称的老朋友也感觉不到？他有些忍不住了：  
“有些时候他那样看着我……我觉得他很想我立刻死掉，或者断腿之类的，这样他就可以打世界杯了……毕竟他也没多少机会了，说实在的。”他补充说，允许自己的语调稍微带点冷酷。他的教养告诉他不要嘲笑那些倒在他脚下的竞争失败者们，即使在某些时候他确实觉得他们需要被嘲笑一下。  
“人怎么想不会犯思想罪。”哈维不耐烦地说，“只要媒体不乱写，别助长球迷的谣言就行。要是他给你难堪就来找我，或者安德烈斯。他很爱安德烈斯，顺便说一句，如果安德烈斯要求他对你们皇马的每个人笑脸相迎，我估计他也会做……”  
“别了，别了，”他想象了一下那个场面，觉得汗毛倒竖。一个对他微笑的巴尔德斯，听起来很像一个丑到毁容的贝克汉姆，或者一个传球稀烂的哈维。

他们起飞了，到达了南非，入住了酒店，这回他们每个人都有属于自己的单人间。不过，在对瑞士的比赛正式开始前，情况没有任何好转，他仍然在某些时刻能抓住巴尔德斯用他阴郁的眼睛看着他，而且他觉得自己习惯不了这件事。没有办法，在正式比赛开始的前一天，他认为自己有必要尽到一个队长的责任，去跟巴尔德斯聊一聊。  
“我知道你不喜欢我……”  
“第一次跟国家队一起参加大赛，适应不了很正常……”  
“作为国家队队长，我有必要过问一下队员的感受和意见……”

晚上，在走到巴尔德斯的房间的路上，他一直在纠结到底选哪句开场白，但……  
“我不需要他喜欢我。”他对自己说出声来，努力想把思维理顺，“这不是私事。他可以恨我。我只需要他在这段时间别表现得这么明显！”  
但真的很明显吗？他又开始犹豫起来，毕竟哈维都没看出来，而塞尔吉奥（拉莫斯）和阿隆索也没显出在巴尔德斯身边不自在的样子，他甚至还想起来见过阿隆索和巴尔德斯训练后在更衣室里有说有笑。难道真的是自己敏感过头……比赛压力太大了？太疑神疑鬼了？害怕身边的人都想谋害自己？  
门砰一声打开的声音让他从自己思绪里猛地惊醒。巴尔德斯穿着酒店的睡袍站在那儿，双臂戒备地抱在胸前，脸上是一以贯之的那种疏远与阴沉：  
“你站在我房间门口三分钟了，想干什么？”  
他没发现自己站了那么久了，而且，这一下他准备的开场白都没用了。在恼羞成怒地吼出“我倒想问你老是以要杀人的眼神看我是做什么？”的前一秒，他硬生生地阻止了自己，努力换成了以下的话。  
“我觉得我们之间有些问题，需要解决一下。”  
巴尔德斯哼了一声，他把这理解成同意的意思，侧身掠过了巴尔德斯，走进房间。  
房间的主人砰地一声关上了门：“怎么？”  
他沉默了几秒钟，用来酝酿然后说出了以下的话：  
“我知道这是你第一次跟随国家队来参加大赛，特别是来到离西班牙这么远的一片大陆，我很清楚你需要适应。需要跟来自不同俱乐部的人、不同国家的习俗和不同的教练组打交道，你知道，作为国家队的队长，我很愿意帮助……”  
他虽然盯着对方的眼睛，但脑子在自己的话上，以至于没发现他说到一半巴尔德斯就举起手来制止，最后不得不出声打断他：“停！说实在的，停一下。”  
“可我还没……”  
“收收你‘队长’这套吧。”巴尔德斯朝他逼近了一步，这让他突然发现他们两个的身高几乎没有差别，“你尽可以在其他人面前扮演‘队长’，在媒体面前表现出你是马德里的小王子，全国的女孩都爱你，没事，我无所谓。但省省力气吧，不用来我房间表演这一套，OK？”  
在他没意识到时拳头已经自动握紧了。巴尔德斯显然注意到了这一点，一种似笑非笑的神情浮现在他脸上，卡西突然冷静了下来。无论对方怎么说，他不会失态，那就正中了对方的圈套。  
“我不是在‘表演’队长，我就是你在国家队的队长！”他吸了口气，说服自己要以最大耐心对待这件事，“你只是仍把俱乐部那套带来了国家队。”他说，“其他人，安德烈斯，哈维，卡莱斯，他们都不会。这才是为什么我们赢了欧洲杯：专业、团……”  
他又一次被打断了：“你跟他们每个人都讲过这段话吗？告诉他们你是他们的队长？”  
“没有，但是……”  
“安德烈斯他们只是过于容易原谅那些伤害过自己的人。”巴尔德斯做了个介于翻白眼与皱眉之间的动作，“我可不是他。那么多年……”  
他停了下来，但他坚硬的外壳出现了一丝裂痕，于是卡西没有动，也没有移开目光，等着他继续说。  
但他没有说下去，相反，他朝门挥了挥手：“走吧。无论你想在我这得到什么结果，今晚你得不到。”  
“那就别在任何可能的时候恶狠狠地盯着我！”卡西反击道，“别让媒体编排更多更衣室不和的故事！”  
说到这里，他盯着巴尔德斯仍旧毫无表情的淡漠的脸，忍不住说出了一句本来极力想避开的话：  
“不是我让那些报纸去写你配不上国家队的！”  
“马德里的爱哭乖宝宝来我房间，告诉我要好好对待媒体批评。”巴尔德斯笑了起来。  
这些都没啥，他被球迷叫过更难听的、难听得多的，是巴尔德斯脸上的笑让他理智的弦“嚓”地颤抖了一下，但没断。他的拳头在接触到对方皮肤的最后一秒松开，改成一把扯住了对方胸口的衣服：  
“你他妈再说一次那个词。”  
他一字一词地低声说，他们脸挨得很近，两双眼睛眨都不眨地直盯着对方，眼睫毛之间的距离只有几厘米，巴尔德斯总算是不笑了，他露出一种混杂着恨意与挣扎的表情：  
“让我一个人呆着，卡西利亚斯……别来惹我，我警告你……”

他们同时甩开了对方，卡西心里有个声音告诉他，他会在几分钟后为自己接近失控而后悔，但现在他不打算示弱。他把自己的衣服拉得整齐了些，走向门口。  
“你没法躲一辈子。”他在门外大声说，“越早接受有人比你强的事实，越好。”  
为了防止巴尔德斯冲出来把他撕成碎片，他说完立刻大力砸上了门，然后以百米冲刺的速度跑回了自己房间。

*  
Víctor

没错，就是这样。那个该死的混蛋就是来向自己炫耀“我比你强”、“我是队长而你今年才第一次参加大赛”的，什么为了队内气氛，什么为了西班牙，全是狗屁。马德里混蛋们永远只想着他们自己。那个死娘炮、小白脸、爱哭鬼，甚至不敢在其他人面前来跟他说话，因为他知道自己会忍不住揍他。懦夫。  
比他强？是谁只有一座萨莫拉奖？是谁去年一场比赛被进了六个球？而他，从来没有一个前锋能够对他，维克多，上演帽子戏法，而三年前就有一个十九岁的小孩对那个马德里混蛋做到了，这些都是事实，只是媒体不会写出来而已。  
媒体会写“啊，圣伊克尔，他的手抱着球就像圣母抱着圣婴那般”，会写“看看巴尔德斯那些搞笑失误，甚至配不上巴萨，他怎么能进国家队？”  
而不会写，“在国家队的守门员中，我们考虑了塞维利亚的第二守门员Andrés Palops，黄色潜水艇的Diego Lópezes，甚至降级的迭戈塞尔塔和一年失球64个的奥萨苏纳的守门员，我们就是不看在巴塞罗那主力拿了两个欧冠的巴尔德斯。” 

不过他确实不该跟卡西利亚斯斗气，呼吸平静下来后，一阵懊恼在心中漫开，这样没好处，要是安德烈斯或者其他人听说了……一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里，苏比的声音在他脑子里回荡，年长的前西班牙国门如同慈父一般，在他离开巴塞罗那前抱着他的头，祝他在国家队好运。  
“替补守门员也很重要，”苏比说，“卡洛斯-布斯克茨，你的守门员教练，给我做了六年的替补门将，人们说他才是克鲁伊夫最喜欢的门将，不是我。但我一直很喜欢他，他是我的挚友。有他在，我会敢于听从约翰的命令，在场上做些危险动作，知道即使我被罚下或者受伤，他也能撑起后防。”  
“我对卡洛斯甚至比对他儿子更熟。”他笑着回抱苏比。  
“好啦，你们在南非好好干。”苏比锤了他胸口一拳。

第二天，他在走进餐厅吃早饭时一切如常，没有人来问奇怪的问题，看来他跟卡西利亚斯发生冲突的事情还没被泄露出去，这有点令人意外。他一直以为那小子是遇到点儿事情就去给教练组打小报告的风格。他端着托盘在安德烈斯身边坐下，环顾四周，拉莫斯和阿隆索坐在一起，另外那个人不见踪影。  
“卡西利亚斯呢？”他忍不住倾过身在小安德烈斯的耳边嘀咕道。  
“出去早练了，”安德烈斯有些诧异地回过头来，“怎么，他不是这一个多月来天天这么做吗？而且今晚就是第一场比赛了。”  
“哦。”他想不出其他话可以回答，就把注意力又转回了他的麦片粥上。

那天晚上他们输了，出乎所有人的意料。  
回到酒店的大巴上的压抑是可以想象的。维克多一直斜过身子，看着队医在帮安德烈斯按摩他的大腿，没有人想说话。  
最终安德烈斯开口悄声说，“我很抱歉，我们……”  
“不，不需要。”他立刻悄声回答，“先保证你的伤好完全了再考虑上场。”  
“谁也不想第一次参加世界杯只呆了十天就回去吧？”安德烈斯朝他笑，笑容很苦。  
“没关系，”他耸了耸肩，“总比没法陪你来好。如果是我在场上……”  
“那我们就会输不止一个。”拉莫斯从前排扭过头来说，脸上是恶作剧的神情，维克多知道这家伙平时没心没肺惯了，于是只是抬起脚来踹了一下他的椅背。  
“闭嘴，塞尔吉奥。”他和小安德烈斯一起说。

*  
Iker

在他第二天早晨换好装备和守门员教练一起到达训练场时（比平时更早，显然因为他睡不着，瑞士让他做了一整夜噩梦，现在还在手脚冰凉），那里已经有了一个人。  
“啊，太好了，我们有伴了，多一个人陪练会更好。”在他还没出声前，助教先朝那边挥了挥手，“维克多！”  
他皱了皱眉，和巴尔德斯一起训练是个不太令人放心的主意，主要是他现在仍不确定对方是不是希望自己断腿，只有另外一个人在场的情况下，想伪造成事故就简单太多了。巴尔德斯朝他们走来。  
“早上好。”他说，至少他没有恶狠狠地盯着他。  
“早上好。”卡西回答道。手在他没发现的时候紧紧抓住了自己的手套。  
“都好，都好，好了，我们要赶紧开始了。你们先热身，让我摆一下障碍筒……”  
在助教走远后，一种不太对劲的感觉越来越强烈（当然，可能这是因为他一般都是一个人开始热身），最后他忍不住了，走到正在做深蹲的巴尔德斯身边：  
“突然这么勤快，看到把我拉下首发的希望了？”  
“什么？”巴尔德斯一下子从蹲姿跳了起来。  
“别装傻，”他不耐烦地说，昨天的垃圾比赛结果比赛磨掉了他大部分的耐心，“你听见了。”  
“在你眼里我就只想着我自己，是吧。”巴尔德斯翻了个白眼。  
“难道不是吗？”他在这句话溜出嘴边的最后一秒忍住了，因为远处的助教已经开始折返回来：他们不应该在这闲聊的。  
他急中生智抬起脚来踢了踢对方的大腿：“快，帮我拉伸。”  
显然巴尔德斯也意料到了问题的严重性，因为他哼了一声就举起手来把他的腿一下子举到肩膀的高度：他疼得小声叫了一声。  
“啊！你果然是想让我抽筋！”他的支撑脚在地上痛得垫来垫去。  
“别以为你是这里唯一关心球队的人！”现在他们的距离又足够近了，他能感受到对方热烘烘的呼吸喷在他脖子上，巴尔德斯小声在他耳边吼道，“别以为我做了什么都是为了我……或者你！”  
他怀疑地盯着他，这还是很可疑：“所以你到底是什么意思？”  
“你要是没伤到上不了场，就给我好好踢。不行就滚下来。”  
“你以为我没尽全力？”他开始气到面色发红了，这是对他专业能力和人格同时的侮辱，他绝不允许——

“太阳从西边出来了！”雷纳的大嗓门隔着半个球场也听得清清楚楚，“你们两个？维克多？你什么时候这么早起床了？”  
巴尔德斯手一滑，让他的腿从肩膀上落下，太快了。让他的胯部感受到了一阵新的痛楚。他们两个同时转向一群新到的人，起码大半个队伍都来了。  
“该我了。”巴尔德斯突然没头没脑地说，向他抬起腿，而他帮着对方把脚踝抬到肩膀上，暗自诅咒着，希望其他人赶紧滚开去，让他跟巴尔德斯再打一架，而不是得假装他们相处得很好，像他前天在《国家报》采访里说的，“好得像兄弟一样。”

那次训练还是挺好的。在他和博斯克、哈维、技术总监耶罗、马切纳、普约尔等人一起分析了很久录像，得出结论是这只是一次意外（让他大松了一口气，因为他从比赛结束后就一直在担心是否需要临时改变战术）后，大家身上的担子肉眼可见地放下来了一些，气氛起码不再那么像一个葬礼了。  
不过在他回到酒店房间查看邮件时，一则新闻吸引了他注意力，上面写道：如果西班牙国家队坚持要用巴萨式打法，那让更熟悉这种打法的巴尔德斯首发岂不更好？  
“操他妈。”他对着空荡荡的房间骂出声来。

*  
Víctor

四天后，他们打败了洪都拉斯。虽然普伊仍然很愤怒，觉得他们浪费了太多机会，没有多刷几个净胜球让打智利那场更艰难了，但其他人还是挺满意的。  
他现在养成了早起然后跟门将教练和卡西利亚斯多练一会儿的习惯。他说不太清自己为什么要这样做，帮助队友（虽然那个人是恶心的马德里的队员）？提高自己，做好可能（虽然可能性非常低）上场的准备？提醒其他人自己并不比他差？抑或只是按照安德烈斯和苏比叮嘱的，跟其他不是巴萨的人好好相处？  
起码现在他没有一见到卡西利亚斯就想快速离开此地的冲动了，甚至有一次他跟着哈维和其他人一起喊了他的名字“伊克尔”，然后很久以后才发现。  
他现在仍然不是很习惯在比赛开始的时候一个人走向板凳席，那种感觉很糟，很像02/03赛季。他已经做首发门将七年多了，七年里每次跟着普约尔那头乱糟糟的头发，牵着小孩走向球场，都会让他像回了家一样温暖而感动。走向板凳席总让他回忆起坐在那里的范加尔，或者眉头紧皱的雷克萨奇，还有当时还小小的、晚上因为被巴萨卖掉的噩梦而惊醒的自己。  
“我真没想到这么多年后我还得回到这里。”在对阵智利的比赛快开始前，他掠过准备进场的兄弟们走到替补席上，每一步的愤怒都在增加，最后他非常想踹替补席的板凳一脚，但忍住了，有记者和摄像机在附近。于是他对同样坐在那儿的佩德罗抱怨道。  
“冷静，伙计。”佩德罗伸出手搂了搂他的肩膀：“没事的。”  
板凳视角也让人不习惯，因为每一个卡西利亚斯做出的动作或者选择他都想大声发出抱怨，觉得这样不行。教练都怎么教你的……卡洛斯-布斯克茨绝不会允许……佩普绝不会允许……但他现在在国家队，他提醒自己，国家队。  
小安德烈斯进球了，这让他许多天来第一次真正狂喜起来。他跑过半场去拥抱他最喜欢的朋友，他一直遭受伤病折磨的朋友。  
“我就知道！”他尖叫道，所有人都在围着他们拥抱和我尖叫，“你可以！”  
“我们可以！”安德烈斯朝他喊回来。

他们真的可以。在输掉第一场比赛后，他们还是以小组第一的位置晋级了，回程大巴上拉莫斯放起了他的歌。即使是这个傻子的品味也没这么糟，虽然我更喜欢重金属，他想，跟着所有人一起打拍子，左右随着音乐扭动身子。  
但令他震惊的事情发生在那天晚些时候，他刚洗完澡躺在床上准备看WWE拳击比赛，突然响起了一阵乱七八糟的敲门声。  
“WTF？”他一打开门，发现眼前站着将近十几个人，差一点就要把这句感叹喷在为首的拿着几瓶酒的雷纳身上。  
“不是我！”佩佩赶紧举手投降，然后指向卡西利亚斯，“是他说要找个地方庆祝晋级！”  
他气愤地盯着卡西，对方回了他一个邪恶的笑容，站在他身边的哈维摊了摊手说：“我们一直觉得需要让你更融入团队一些。”  
他求助似的看着站在人群最末端的小安德烈斯，不过他点了点头，维克多就知道自己没什么选择了。  
“进来吧，”他侧身让开。拉莫斯一进来就接着放起了他在车上没放完的歌。  
“让我们祝愿三天后把克里斯蒂亚诺-罗纳尔多打得落花流水！”佩佩给每个人塞了个杯子，然后倒了香槟，“干杯！”  
“干杯！”所有人都说。  
维克多盯着和C罗来自同一个俱乐部的球员们，他们也在笑，仿佛不觉得这么说他们的头号球星有什么不妥，真是有点奇怪，这就是国家队吗？  
“维克多，你盯着伊克尔看了好久了。”哈维突然大声说道，他不知道从哪里冒了出来，可能是太矮了，过于方便在人群里穿梭。  
“我没有——没有！”他吼道，但无论怎样卡西利亚斯肯定听见了哈维那话，因为他正在跟比利亚说话，两个人都盯着哈维，笑得简直可以说是肆无忌惮。在那一瞬间他严肃地思考了在安德烈斯看不见的情况下把哈维拖出去打一顿的可能性。  
他环顾了一下整个房间，拉莫斯和托雷斯坐在他的床上看他最喜欢的电视节目，雷纳和其他几个盘腿坐在羊毛地毯上打牌，哈维、比利亚和卡西在窗前说着他听不见的笑话哈哈大笑，三个人手里都举着酒杯，甚至还洒了一些在地上。  
维克多想不清楚自己到底做了什么才会被上帝这么惩罚。

*  
Iker

那天晚上维克多脸上的无奈表情让他笑了好长时间，小小的复仇计划成功。在第二天早上晨练时他偶尔会回想起那张沮丧的面孔，又开始忍不住笑。  
“什么事情这么开心？”表情的主人在他们全队慢跑时掠过他身边，与他步调一致，皱着眉头问道。  
“啊，晋级了嘛。”他快乐地说。  
巴尔德斯张开嘴又闭上了，看来是不想评论以至于引发其他争执。他转过头去追逐跑在前面的安德烈斯了，卡西远远地望着他们的背影。  
他们确实看起来比其他人要更加亲密，他想起有一次他跟埃托奥一起做商业活动，猎豹评论说：  
“安德烈斯有那种跟不好交往的人成为朋友的能力。”  
现在他更深刻地理解了这句话的意思，是的，谁不喜欢伊涅斯塔呢……就连巴塞罗那球迷最讨厌的皇马球员拉莫斯，也说过“你不能踢他，他可是安德烈斯！”假以时日，伊涅斯塔可能会成为西班牙的队长……那可能会是一个更团结的西班牙，起码，他能搞定巴尔德斯这种人，还有谁他搞不定？  
现在已经足够了，他对自己说，伊涅斯塔来并不会做得比你更好。起码现在他能和巴尔德斯说上一两句正常的话了，没必要非得强求他跟其他巴萨的人（比如哈维和普约尔）一样喜欢他。  
他抖了抖头，把这个念头甩掉，现在的重点是葡萄牙。

那场比赛的半场休息时间，在他走回过道里时，在吵吵嚷嚷的人群中，几句德科和巴尔德斯斗嘴的话飘入他的耳朵：  
“你们就管这种玩意叫传控战术？”  
“你们就在这么重要的比赛里打901阵型？”  
“你居然让马德里大圣人做你的队长，真让我意外，他今天看起来比安德烈斯还苍白，我都担心他快昏过去了。”  
“说我的队长，你不如想想你的队长是谁。”  
“哦，闭嘴！”

德科说他脸色不好，是真的吗？他在迈进更衣室的时候转头看了镜子一眼，然后被自己脸上深深的黑眼圈吓了一跳。不过，涌进他脑海中的是另一件事：所以，刚刚维克多算是在前俱乐部队友面前维护他吗？是吗？  
在压力、疲惫和精神紧绷中，他没来得及细想任何东西。

Víctor

德科也太夸张了，他下半场双腿岔开坐在替补席上，无聊地看着场上逐渐平淡的场面时想，除了卡西利亚斯自己想象的，什么“整个国家的重任都肩负在我的肩上了”之类的，“我是队长所以只要团队有一个人不合群都是我的失败”什么的，给自己增加了太多想象中的负担，其他人都好好的。你看，安德烈斯和哈维，他们就从不怯场，也没跑来跟他表演“团队精神”。这么容易晕倒，是小姑娘吗，需要给他准备一瓶嗅盐吗？再加上一把纸扇来扇风换气？  
不过，四天后，当他们打巴拉圭时，维克多觉得自己才是需要嗅盐那个。  
“我不敢看了，”雷纳把头埋到他的肩上，他下意识地举起手来摸了摸对方的光头表示安慰，“草草草草，点球！”  
“我们练过！不要紧的！”他冲着对方耳朵里喊回去，因为周围都是震天响的呜呜祖啦，“我们每天都练！”  
“我们仔细研究过巴拉圭那个点球手的习惯！”雷纳对他喊回来，“但要是今天他故意往反方向打怎么办？”  
确实，压力大到光在替补席上看维克多都觉得快晕倒了。那一瞬间维克多希望媒体加在对方身上的光环全都是真实的，什么通灵，什么上帝保佑，什么什么反正他也不记得了总之他必须给我把点球扑出去，他们不能这么早出局，这是他们希望最大的一次，卡西利亚斯不能搞砸，想想如果他们出局安德烈斯会多么失望……安德烈斯这一年经历了什么……安德烈斯多么害怕无法参加这次世界杯……他四月份第三次大腿受伤时趴在自己怀里涌出的泪水……  
他的头脑混乱到无法思考，他左手挽着雷纳的肩膀，右手挽着略伦特的腰。没有一个人坐着，小佩德罗在他的前面跳来跳去。但维克多看不清场地另外一边卡西利亚斯的表情，头顶的大屏幕上也只对着巴拉圭的点球手。  
对面助跑，摆腿，球飞向球门。  
时间凝固。但他听见了那种很熟悉的、手套与球相撞的声音。  
他不敢相信，不敢相信自己的耳朵，他听见观众的尖叫声才确认发生了什么：世界爆炸了，所有人在同一秒内动起来，雷纳把他撞进略伦特怀里，前前后后都是尖叫声，不知道有几个人在拥抱他。这种冲击着他的狂喜有些出乎他的意料，有点像安德烈斯对智利进球的时候了。  
他被欢呼着的队友挤得快窒息了却没感觉到，而是努力在人堆间隙里往球门的方向看。  
伊克尔没笑。他的脸紧绷着，仿佛只是喝了杯水似的平常，脸部轮廓尖锐得仿佛刀削的希腊大理石像。维克多想看到更多，他移不开眼睛……但无数的人潮涌动，挡住了他的视线。

Iker

那晚他很疲惫，但也很兴奋。他们一直都知道南美球队很难缠，但他们赢了，通过所有人的努力。终于，他们到了四强，记者们可以再闭嘴一阵，别再无尽地批评他、批评球队、批评球队里每一个人和他们的踢法了。  
那个点球的扑救受到了媒体普遍的赞誉，但最令他意想不到的肯定来自那个最不可能的人。  
“那个扑救很漂亮。”第二天在训练结束后，其他人都回到了更衣室，他们留下收拾散落一地的训练器材，在维克多走过他身边时，对方漫不经心地说。但以他这几十天对对方突飞猛进的了解来看，这种语调是对方竭尽全力才能假装出来的。  
他本该礼貌地说谢谢，本该微笑着接受祝贺，就跟对所有记者和所有朋友一样，这有利于国家队的团结，有利于维持他们表面上的其乐融融。但维克多总有让他表现得不像自己的能力——如果他当时够警觉，他应该会有所警惕，因为这代表着一些危险的倾向，一些让事情滑出他的掌控（这是他最害怕的事情之一）的可能性，可惜当时他部分沉浸于惊讶、部分沉浸于让对方佩服的快感中，他没有察觉……他踏出了危险的一步。  
他转过头对维克多的背影（噢天，他的背肌真好看）说：“所以我不是那个马德里爱哭宝宝了？”  
维克多猛地转过身来，有一瞬间他在对方的脸上看见了狼的影子，仿佛他要冲上来咬断他的脖子，但那一瞬间过去了，维克多站在距离他两米左右的地方，脸上绽放出一个略带讥讽的微笑。  
“你只想激怒我。”他平静地陈述道，“傲慢自负，想让全世界人都承认你的胜利，想让我承认你的胜利……这才是你的本性。不过，这样的你比之前那个患有被迫害妄想症和摆出一副受难的圣人姿态的你好多了。说实在的，我感觉这样的你还开始有点讨人喜欢了。”  
伊克尔本来准备好了回击的话，他想说没错，就是这样的我让你一辈子生活在阴影下，让你被巴萨球迷挑剔比不上我，让你十几年来承受更多的痛苦、更多的攻击……但他张开嘴巴，然后听见了对方的最后一句话，最后又合上了嘴巴。  
“你说了什么？”他轻声说。  
“我什么都没说。”维克多坚硬的表情出现了一丝裂痕，他矢口否认道。伊克尔没法看见自己的表情，不知道自己怎么让对方突然退缩了，但维克多咬住自己的嘴唇，弯下腰拿起球袋，转身离开。  
他走出十几米远后，伊克尔才憋出一句话来回应：  
“巴萨的人都是这么熟练的演员吗？”  
他冲维克多离开的方向喊道，但这句不够解气，完全不够。维克多一定听见了，但他没有回头，伊克尔不知道他会将这句话理解成自己想反驳他哪一句话，他刚刚才意识到他的心跳得很快，一般只有在重要比赛里本方落后时候，它才会这么快地跳动。  
他尝试弄清现在的这种情况，最后把这种情况理解成自己非常生气，只有这种可能性。

在面对德国之前的几天里，他把自己埋进无穷无尽的训练与汗水中，没时间和精力去想其他事情。现在他们走到了半决赛，围着他们转的记者和媒体比之前多了好几倍，在镜头前每个人都规规矩矩的，像被爸妈监督着写作业的小学生，队员们拉伸、抢圈、轮流练点球、挤成一堆慢跑，对每个根本不好笑的笑话哈哈大笑，竭力释放压力，给球迷和批评家们展示他们的团结和信心。  
“我们想夺冠，”他和哈维在赛前发布会上说，“我们相信我们能夺冠，但要一场场来，我们现在注意力完全集中在德国队上。”  
他和老朋友对视了一眼，笑了笑，碰了碰拳头。展示死敌俱乐部之间球员的良好关系是很重要的，避免有些俱乐部优先的球迷和记者嚼舌根。  
“我听说国家队里守门员之间关系不好，由于激烈的竞争和压力……”下一位举手站起来的记者突然说，“请问这是真的吗？”  
“我们已经被迫回答过很多无聊的人随笔写下的东西了，”他平静地说，“我之前回答过，而且今天也不会改变，我们守门员之间的竞争是很良性的。我们心里只有团队，佩佩和维克多（新闻官特别叮嘱过他们，在提及队友时要喊显示亲近的名字，而不是姓）会为我每次成功的扑救欢呼，相反地，我也会为他们鼓劲加油。队里有这么多高水平的门将是很有益的，有利于防止意外情况出现。”  
向他提问的那个记者在笑，当然，这可以理解成信服和礼貌，但他不知咋的有些烦躁不安。记者做了个表示没有问题了的手势，坐下了。然后，伊克尔发现自己正在躲避对方的目光，坚定地看向其他记者。

当他们开始对德国前的最后一练时，他发现维克多也在躲避自己的目光。这有点不同寻常，维克多确实时常游离在人群之外，但他是在冷静地暗暗观察所有人的类型，而不是一个人躲起来的类型。起码，他从不躲避跟任何人对视……  
那一天的维克多比任何时候都要孤僻，他甚至没有跟安德烈斯一起走。

而卡西发现自己比任何时候都要更关注他，这不太好，毕竟他们现在最不需要的就是从足球上分心。是的，他从没见过西班牙这么团结过……每个人都像铆足了劲要冲击那个所有人都渴望的最终桂冠……  
他也是，他比任何时候都训练得要更努力，但在训练结束后躺在床上入睡前，他会允许自己想一想，想一想那个有着强壮手臂与宽阔肩膀的身影。想一想他的肌肉发达的手臂圈住自己的触感，想一想他的身躯将他压紧的感觉，他的臀部曲线……  
只是想一想而已，这不会有坏处，不会伤害任何人。

Víctor

“坏消息，大兄弟。”在大家战胜德国的兴奋劲过去后，雷纳在回酒店的大巴上与他坐在了一起，突然歪过身子凑近他耳边小声说，“只剩最后一场了，伊克尔还没断腿，看来你是打不了世界杯啦……当然我知道你肯定料到了，但始终还抱有一点希望，是吧？”  
他扬起拳头要打对方，卡西在他们后座抬起腿踹了他的椅背一脚。  
“窗外有记者的车。”他简短地说了一句。  
维克多不甘心地放下拳头，雷纳看着他笑，这该死的家伙。

一定都怪拉莫斯差到极致的安达卢西亚乡巴佬的音乐品味。再加上他在替补席上喊得太久，太大声，抱着进球的普伊抱得太用力，还有雷纳太擅长惹人生气，总之，所有这些加在一起，让他在从大巴上下来的时候整个脑子全是呜呜祖啦和拉莫斯的乡下音乐的协奏曲，本能地拿起行李往酒店里走，博斯克通知他们晚上的集合时间也在他脑子里转了转就出去了，他任由脚和身子带着他走，低着头，直到身边队友都走光了。  
在他走到某个房间门前时，他麻木地拿出房卡去刷，但门锁嗡鸣了两声，显示红色。他眼前的门打开了，出现了一个人的脚，让他被迫抬起头，这不是到他房间吗？为什么有个人挡住了他的路？  
“你来顶层做什么？”伊克尔奇怪地盯着他说，“找哈维？这是我房间。我以为只有队长才住顶层？”  
他这才反应过来刚刚他一直迷迷糊糊地跟着走的那个背影是谁的。  
“不好意思，走错了。”他咕哝道，转过身子，急于离开这个地方，特别是离开这个人。“比赛不错。”他想了想，补充了一句。  
“有什么我能帮助你的吗？”卡西利亚斯在他身后说。“你最近……很不对劲。”  
他本不想这么做，但他停住了脚步。缓慢地转过身子去面对那个人，看着那张他已经看了将近十年却从未真正认识过、了解过的面孔，在过去他总是把这张脸跟脑神经里的痛苦相连，对方是他的反面，是他的竞争者，是所有巴萨球迷嘴里的“别人家的孩子”。  
他很“正常”，他很成功。而维克多不太正常，也不太成功，如果按球迷说的话。  
这将近一个月的时间，或多或少，他情愿或者不情愿，那张脸的主人与其他东西联系上了，一些不完全是负面的东西。令他惊讶的是，这些加深了而不是缓解了他的焦虑，就像那次他不小心溜出口的那句话一样。  
而且，该死的，这个马德里小白脸长得真挺好看。

“你现在可不能断腿！”他最后从嘴边逼出了这句话，对方皱起了眉头，在他领会自己什么意思前维克多又一次抽身离开，但他确定自己听见了那人在自己背后笑。  
“今晚佩佩会举办派对庆祝进军决赛，”在他走出几米后，伊克尔在他背后喊，“记得要来！”  
他挥了挥手，表示自己听见了。

在他回到自己房间倒在床上又过了十分钟以后，他才整理清楚自己的思绪。  
但，奇异地，第一个飘进他的脑海的人是苏比，还有他那张微笑的脸。

我很抱歉……我没法打世界杯……没法把你教给我的东西展示给全世界看……让你们失望了……我很抱歉。  
但如果西班牙胜利了……如果……尽管我只是在南非白吃白喝混了一个月……我甚至不会被国际足联算进大满贯行列中……西班牙会同等为我骄傲吗？巴萨会为我骄傲吗？你，还有安德烈斯，所有人……会为我骄傲吗？会爱我吗，像马德里人爱他们的圣人一样？  
还有他。我不想想起他的名字……他并不了解我……还是比我想的更了解？在我对他说过所有那些可怕的话以后……他会吗？我甚至偶尔会掠过对他道歉的可怕想法……不过……所以，我和他能最终做朋友吗……还是更多？

Iker

在佩佩的派对进行到十点时，维克多出现了，让卡西悄悄地松了一口气。  
“稀客啊！”佩佩大力地拍着维克多的肩膀，“想喝什么，我再去弄！”  
“给我再拿一杯，”他转身对佩佩说，哈维惊讶地挑起眉毛看着他，但他没有给老朋友表示怀疑的机会，而是快速把注意力转回牌桌上：“ 一对Q！”  
他那局输得很惨，因为他的注意力一半在观察维克多上，而且还得做得不引人注意，这很难。要是其他人，比如哈维，拉莫斯或者雷纳发现了……他可以再做五年他们的嘲笑素材。  
维克多表现得很正常，太正常了以至于不太像他，他和其他人一样对比利亚的笑话哈哈大笑，参与调侃他们的手下败将德国队，甚至尝试说对那个复杂的“施泰因施泰格”的德国人的名字。他们甚至又重复了一遍来自老帅阿拉贡内斯的“华莱士”的笑话。  
“这笑话从不过时。”比利亚说，他抹掉笑出来的眼泪。  
“下次谁的球队碰到拜仁，一定要再亲口跟他说一次。”他补充说，桌边的人笑得东倒西歪。

等到午夜维克多宣布他决定告退时，佩佩带来的酒已经不剩多少。他匆匆也说了告辞，然后以最看不出他在追赶某个人的步伐（起码他自己是这么觉得的）走了出去。不过发现自己很难走出一条直线，在冲进电梯后，他发现维克多在用担忧和一些其他他分辨不出的情绪混杂的眼神看着他。  
电梯叮地一声停下了，他抬起头，发现这是维克多房间的楼层，而对方盯着他，没有要走出去的意思。  
“谢谢陪我。”在电梯门合上后，他努力咕哝出一句，维克多看上去是有些不舒服地扭了扭脖子。  
“怕你倒在路上，”维克多说。伊克尔短促地笑了一声。  
一种令人不适的沉默弥漫开来，仿佛一眨眼之间，他就站在自己的房间门口，摸索着房卡准备开门了。维克多站在他身后一米左右的地方，抱起手臂，低着头，仿佛准备等他进了房间他就会走。  
就像决赛后，无论结果，他们都会回到不同的城市，回到自己青训、长大、成名、成为传奇的球队。  
他和维克多之间的共同点居然这样多，他从来都没发现。  
没来得及细想，他就推开门，回过头，说：“有事情我想说……可以进来吗？”  
维克多耸了耸肩，跟着他进了门。  
只被台灯橙黄色灯光照亮的房间很暗，维克多一进来就紧贴着墙面站定，似乎想跟环境融为一体。他转过身面对着对方，他想看着那双深邃的眼睛，但看不清，对方眉骨投下的阴影将它们全部遮蔽了。  
“我想知道，”他缓慢地开口，他的理智一方面告诉他这是完完全全的疯狂，但另一部分可能是被酒精催眠了，告诉他这没有关系，他可以这么做。“那天……你告诉我……你说的最后一句话。”  
他没有意识到自己在向前走，直到维克多向后靠了靠，他们之间只有不到半米了：“你说你没有说……但你说了，我听见了。现在你想知道我的回答吗？”

他张开双臂摁在维克多脑袋左右两边的墙上，身体前倾，但动作很慢，他想要对方充分领会这个事实，并且有足够的时间反应：他要吻他。  
“卡西利亚斯，”对方伸出一只手顶住他的胸口，他们之间只剩下几十厘米的距离，他现在能看清了，对方的棕色眼睛盯着他的，睫毛抖动着，“你最好是认真的。”  
“如果我不是呢？”他笑，“如果我只是想看你生气……你要说不吗？”  
“Fuck，我最讨厌……最恶心你这种……”维克多低下头，看起来想绞尽脑汁找出足够邪恶的、能拿来形容他的罪行的词，但最后放弃了，伸出双手整个搂住了他的脖子，把他拖进一个怀抱里，嘴唇张开含住了他的嘴。

他允许自己被圈住，允许对方先用舌舔再用牙齿咬他的下嘴唇，他的手捧住了对方的脸，一种如释重负的轻松感漫过他，这时他才发现自己刚才屏住了呼吸，心跳如擂鼓。

他们向后几步倒在了床上，没有让对方的嘴离开自己的，他伸直双手让维克多将他的上衣越过头顶脱下，对方的手顺势拍了一下他的屁股，让他抽了一口气，在昏暗里他伸手去摸索维克多裤子的拉链……

在他意识到走廊上的脚步声时，一切都太迟了。  
“伊克尔怎么没关紧门？”一个声音说，在寂静里传得很远。  
维克多还没来得及把手从他的背上拿开，门就咔叽一声开了。  
“噢。”两个小个子人影呆立在门口，他们同时抬起头去看，这一瞬间的惊吓让他酒醒了大半，那是哈维，另一个是伊涅斯塔。  
“很抱歉！”两个小个子中场同时说，然后以人类能做到的最快速度拍上了门，他妈的，他忘了，哈维也住这一层。  
“安德烈斯！”维克多喊道，所有的气氛都被破坏得一点不剩，他不敢看维克多，而且他敢肯定维克多也不敢看他一眼，对方捡起了地上的衣服冲了出去，而他重新倒回枕头上，内心有个声音尖叫着告诉他，他早就知道这是个坏主意。

Víctor

他后来没跟任何人说起过那一晚，令他宽慰的是，哈维和安德烈斯表现得好像那一幕从未出现过，伊克尔呢？他不想、不敢、觉得没必要，去问。  
所有人，包括他，他们的记忆都塞满了接下来的事情，决赛、夺冠、采访、广告、庆祝、度假，然后是新赛季。比利亚来了巴萨，给更衣室又增加了许多欢乐。  
他再也没跟伊克尔单独同处一室过，好处是，他们之间的相处礼貌得足以让编造门将不合的记者闭嘴，坏处是，也仅此而已了。

那段时间的记忆很快被冲刷得模糊，除了足球和比赛之外的小插曲在载入史册的夺冠面前显得那么无足轻重。  
三年后，他决定离开巴萨，他告诉所有人他受够了不被球迷重视、不被爱。而这不是任何某个单一的人的错，他知道是什么人和什么事教会了他这一点，所以他告诉罗塞尔主席这个决定时，心底很平静。  
比以前任何时候都要平静。  
至于受伤和漂泊，那是后来的事情，有关命运本身，而他会自己面对，用比以前更大的勇气。

后记

距离那个夏天九年以后的某个春末夏初，退役两年的他听说了那个已经很久没有联系的人心脏病发作的消息。  
他离开足球的这两年过得比他想象的更开心。“聚光灯熄灭时，我希望没有人能够找到我，”他说，但那个消息像一把剑，割开了一些他自己都没意识到存在的暗疤，他不能忍受。  
世界不能失去卡西利亚斯。  
“保持强壮，保持希望，一个大大的拥抱，我的朋友。”他在ins上写，在删掉所有的照片和记忆两年后。  
我的朋友。

END


End file.
